


Sing me Daddy's song.

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Ashton just wants to hear his Daddy's lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing me Daddy's song.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry.

Your POV: 

"Mommy, are you awake?" I heard my little boy’s voice from the doorway.

"Whats wrong baby?" I answered, sitting up.

In the dim hallway light I saw the silhouette of little Ashton standing in the doorway of my bedroom with the little Castiel doll dangling from his hand. I still remember the day Cas gave it to him. He had come into my bedroom, while I was rocking baby Ashton to sleep, and extended his hand out. He held the small doll explaining that he had made it just for Ashton and blessed it with some angel mojo.

Ashton waddled towards the bed.”I don’t like the storm” he looked down at the bed sheets he had curled in his hands. “Can i sleep in your bed tonight?”

“of course baby” I smiled and leaned over to pull him into bed.

He giggled and snuggled into the sheets, pulling them up to his chin. He was so happy that he didn’t have to sleep alone and the fact that he could sleep on Dean’s side of the bed was so exciting to him. Just like any little boy would look to their dad, Dean was Ashton’s number one hero. Superman had nothing on his monster fighting dad. Whenever Dean came home, Ashton would follow him everywhere. I would often find them both sitting in the Impala, Dean with a beer and Ashton with apple juice, talking about the anything and everything. Dean never liked to talk about hunts with Ashton but Ash would always whine until Dean gave in. As much as both Ashton and I were involved with hunting, Dean was always looking for the opportunity get out so we could have a normal life.

“Mommy” Ashton called, pulling on my arm.”Can you sing the lullaby?”

I scooped him up into my arms, holding him against my chest. Even though he was three, he was very small for his age, a worrying concern for both the Winchesters but Cas assured them he was growing at his own pace was as healthy as he could be.

"Okay you ready?"

Ashton nodded and lifted his hands in the air. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, and you’ll never know dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away” we sung together making the hand actions in the air together.

"Aren’t you two adorable" Dean’s voice echoed through the room.

"DADDY!" Ashton squealed and jumped out of my arms and into his fathers.

"Hey buddy. I missed you so much" Dean smiled and held his son in his arms.

"Daddy! How was the trip? Did you fight any monsters? What did you fight? Can you take me with you next time? Did you get me anything?" Ashton rushed out, bouncing in his dad’s arms. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Ill tell you all about it tomorrow. You need to get some sleep so you can be big and strong like me"

Ashton pouted and buried his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, trying to get his way. Dean shook his head and pulled Ashton away from him.

"Ashton" Dean warned. Ash got the message and jumped out of Dean’s arms and fell onto the bed.

"only if i sleep in your bed tonight" Ashton crossed his arms over his chest, making sure Dean knew that what he wanted.

"Fine, only if you don’t mind that i sleep on you" Dean laughed and jumped on the bed, narrowly avoiding Ashton but crushing me instead. He looked up and smiled at me, giving me a kiss hello. It didn’t last long and for good reason, Ashton was sitting behind Dean waiting for him to lie next to him to tell him a bedtime story.

"I love you" Dean whispered to me and kissed my nose.

"I love you too"

Is what i would of said had be come home safe and sound.

He didn’t.

I had just gotten Ashton to sleep when Sam crept in, looking like he had been a hell hounds chew toy. Placing the pillows in a barrier so little Ash wouldn’t roll out of bed, i quickly pulled a jumper on and walked out the door.

"It’s Dean. He isn’t in good shape" Sam gave me the information; short but not so sweet.

"How bad?" I sighed. This is what i was always afraid of hearing every time they came home from a hunt.

"Its pretty bad" Sam whispered and opened the kitchen door.

They had laid dean out across the to kitchen table, his feet still dangling off the edge. They had managed to face him away from the door so the extent of his wounds was not yet visible. It took every ounce of will power to get myself to him. I couldn’t look at Dean in this shape, knowing that he wasn’t going to be okay. After taking a deep breath in, i opened my eyes to see Dean’s face. He was bloody and bruised. The skin around his eyes black, cheek busted up, lips spilt. He looked worse than he did when he was going to hell. It was the tear tracks that cut through the blood and dirt on his face that killed me. I didn’t have the heart to look down at his injuries so i only looked at his face.

"Hi baby" he croaked out and tried to smile at me.

"Dean…"

"I just wanted to tell you that i love you and Ash so much and I’m sorry for not being there with you every time you needed me." Dean started his ‘I’m going to die’ speech.

"Dean no. Okay" i tried to stop him. To tell him he was going to be fine and he would get to tell Ashton he loved him himself but he stopped me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing we can do. Cas’s powers don’t work. Im going and i need you to listen" Dean coughed and let his head loll back, trying to get through the wave of pain that must of hit him. I gripped onto his hand and laid my head on his shoulder, crying as he steadied himself. "I love you both so so much and i want you to give Ash a normal life and let him to go school and college and let him have a normal life. I want you to go out and finish your degree. I want you to find a nice guy who will give you the picket fence life. I want you to live in a world without monsters" 

i placed my hand on his cheek, he leaned into my touch. “I love you so much and i would do anything not to have to do this to you. You are my sunshine” I used my sleeve to wipe his mouth free of blood then pressed a strong kiss to his lips. He responded just as forceful as would normally.

"Ill get Ash into school but i wont ever let him forget who you were and what you did" i kissed him again."Dean Winchester, i love you so much"

I laid my head on his shoulder and felt him shake with each breath. After a few more minutes, the movement stopped and i knew he was gone.

"Dean. Dean" i called his name like an idiot. As if that would do anything to bring him back! "Dean" I pulled away from him and lay his hand across his chest, unable to even look at him knowing he wasn’t there.

Looking back at Sam and Cas. They were both crying and Sam was the first one to approach me. He grabbed me in a hug so tight i thought he was going to choke me. I wrapped my arms around him, and we both cried. Cried for the loss of a brother, loss of a husband, loss of a father. A father. What was i going to tell Ashton? How was i going to tell him? This is not the news a three year old needs to hear!

"Mommy, where’s daddy?" Ashton’s voice echoed through the kitchen.i quickly pulled away from Sam and wiped my face clean of the tears.

"Umm Daddy went to get some food, he’ll be back soon" i lied. I couldn’t tell him not know. Tomorrow morning. I hadn’t looked at Ashton, to afraid to see his face and burst into tears. He looked exactly like Dean. 

"Okay. Hey Uncle Cas" Ash giggled out. 

"Come on baby, lets go to bed" i rushed around Sam, picked up Ashton and started to walk back to the rooms.

"Night uncle Sammy and Cas" he called over his shoulder as we walked away.

"Night buddy" Sam called back.

We walked right past my room and straight to Ash’s. Placing him in the single bed, i tucked him in making sure the Castiel doll was tucked away as well.

"Mummy, can you sing for me again. But this time daddy’s song" Ashton requested.

Daddy’s song? I must of looked very confused because he started singing in his small voice “Carry on my wayward son” I took a deep breath and tried to stop myself from crying.

"Carry on my wayward son, there’ll be peace when you are done. Lay you’re weary head to rest, don’t you cry no more"

Ohh Dean.


End file.
